TEARS.SMS
This is a game that I've been investigating on for so long. This is my research. I've been interested in a game lately called TEARS.SMS (sega master system). It was a game that was made for-well for the sega master system in 1988. Everyone who bought the game mysteriously dissapeared. I was intreged by this! My buddy,Owen had alot of sega master system ROMS. So,I sent him this email: Hey dude,can I borrow a ROM called TEARS for sega master system if you have it? Thanks,Connor. Ok bro. Here is the file. Don't kill yourself XD. OK,Owen YES! The file was in the email: TEARS.SMS. I loaded it up in my Fusion emulator. The title screen had a boy with a sword fighting off some demons. The title screen also had in giant,bold,letters T E A R S at the top. The options were: NEW GAME,OPTIONS,and CONTINUE. I clicked "NEW GAME" and set off! I made my name,Connor obviously. I started off in a town on fire. I saw several demons using flame breath to destroy the village! My dad (in game of course) said,"Go Connor! Your brother and mom need ya'! ...*dad has died*..." Then,the huge demon that killed him muttered,"YOUR NEXT!" I picked up dad's sword called,"The Rumbler". Then,it went to an overhead fighting like screen. Wow! The demon went down in 1 hit! Then,a message popped up saying,"The Rumbler broke in two! RUN!" I ran up to my mom and brother in the horse drawn carriage. Then,the game crashed. Ok so,looked up some more info on the game. I found some on wikipedia (Yeah,I know that place sucks). It said that the game would often crash when nearing the horse drawn carringe. That's all that it had. On youtube,I looked up,"What happens when you get on the horse drawn carriage in TEARS.". There was 1 video. It was called TEARS play through #1. Apparently,you would drive the carriage away from the demons. After it was over,I left for an hour to pick up my kids from school. When I got home,the video was gone! It said,"THIS PAGE DOES NOT EXIST! Sorry about that..." Ok so I found more info+a weird thing that happened. I rebooted the game and it started me up on the carriage level. I drove through the path of obsitcles,and enemies. The Devil chased me yelling,"NO ESCAPE". I fell out of the carriage. It showed a picture of my character up close. Half his face was gone,his eyes were drooping out of his eye sockets,and he was decaying. My mom and brother dropped into a ravine that had fire blazing out of its dark depths. Then,there was a scream,and the game crashed--again. Then I swear I heard some whispering. What appeared to be a humanoid shadow flashed across my face. I found some info on the figure... It's name is the Claucas Lucauras. Which,is the main villain of TEARS. I've been trying to find a copy of TEARS for the master system. I found it in a box of Mastersystem games I bought. I popped it in the master system. It booted up to the part with the corpse. The guy's name was MintyStrngr. It continued on. I was in a hell like place. There was 1 path. I followed the path. There,among the mist,was an all white figure with huge gorged out black eyes. Huge tears were leaking out. He said: yoU dID ThIS. He grew bigger,and bigger,and bigger until a loud 8-bit shrieking was heard. I turned off the system. I got home,I booted up the game. Claucas Lucauras was laughing like crazy. It appeared to be the end of the game. I asked my kids if they have played it. They all did. Well... I will update you when I get more info. When I woke up this morning,TEARS was gone. All I saw was a note written in blue ink: oH? i hAvE sEEn YoU hAve fOUND It. wElL,leT'S dispoSe OF ThAt. ''-Tears'' After I found that note,I've seen the shadow more often. Every morning when I wake up,my skin keeps getting paler,and paler. I have to find that game. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas I've finally found the game. It's been 7 months since I last posted. I found the game 6 miles away from my home. It was bent up and has been chewed up by some wild animals. Surprisingly, it worked. The save file was farther than where I last was... It was the end. Claucas Lucauras grabbed The Rumbler and transformed. He turned into TEARS. He had huge, black, eye holes that had a grey substance leaking out of them. Then, a text box popped up. "TEARS has appeared!" I used Sharnil Shine. It did nothing. TEARS used Vampiric Absorb. His attack went up by 10. I used Power Steal. It did nothing again. TEARS used Let Out. TEARS then cut my health in half. I used Final Flame. I charged up. Then, TEARS used Move Absorb. He stole my Final Flame attack so he could use it. I used Final Flame. TEARS had 1 Health Point left. Once again, TEARS used Let Out. I had 1 Health Point left. We were even in Health, so, I used Even Thunder. TEARS was weak. In a final attack, he used Final Flame immediately. He killed me. He laughed and restored health. The game then crashed.Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Real Life